dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Suicide Squad (film)
Suicide Squad is a movie in early stages of development and is the third film in the DC Cinematic Universe about a team of villains working for the government fighting monstrous menaces. Plot To be added Cast *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Jared Leto as The Joker * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Jai Courtney as George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Joel Kinnamanhttp://www.allocine.fr/article/fichearticle_gen_carticle=18640291.html as Rick Flagg *Cara Delevingne as June Moone/Enchantress *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Jay Hernandez as a to-be-confirmed character *Scott Eastwood as a to-be-confirmed character *Raymond Olubowale as a to-be-confirmed character Production History Warner Bros is also in development on a Suicide Squad movie. Dan Lin is producing the film while Justin Marks is writing it.Kit, Borys. "Scribe In for 'Suicide Squad' Pact". The Hollywood Reporter. February 25, 2009. Trivia *The group called the Suicide Squad has included many popular characters; everyone from Deathstroke, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, Bane, and many more have made the cut at some point in the comic's curriculum. *Two separate incarnations of the Suicide Squad appeared in the television series Smallville and Arrow. In the former, it featured Rick Flag, Deadshot, Plastique, Warp, Icicle and Chloe Sullivan. In the latter, its members include Deadshot, Bronze Tiger and Shrapnel. *This will be the third instalment in the DC Cinematic Universe, following Man of Steel (2013) and Batman v. Superman: Dawn Of Justice (2016). *Ryan Gosling was sought out first for the role of The Joker. He reportedly turned down the role because he didn't want to sign on for a multi-picture deal that the studio was requiring. *It was announced on December 2, 2014 that Jared Leto would play the Joker, Margot Robbie would play Harley Quinn, Will Smith would play Deadshot, Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang, Tom Hardy as Rick Flagg, and Cara Delevingne as the Enchantress. *Oprah Winfrey, Viola Davis and Octavia Spencer were the front runners for Amanda Waller until Davis was cast. *In the comics, Amanda Waller led the Suicide Squad. *3rd live action appearance of Harley Quinn with her first appearing in Birds of Prey and Arrow. *Cara Delevingne was heavily considered for the role of Harley Quinn before Margot Robbie was chosen for the role. *In the comics, Deadshot is of Hispanic descent not African American like Will Smith. *Jai Courtney was heavily considered for the role of Deadshot before Will Smith was chosen for the role. He was instead cast as Captain Boomerang *Jared Leto is the first actor to play The Joker since Health Ledger's performance in The Dark Knight. *Kerry Washington and Jon Bernthal were considered for roles. *Felicity Jones, Imogen Poots, Alison Brie, Mila Kunis, Olivia Wilde, Emma Watson, Rachel McAdams, Zooey Deschanel, Kat Dennings, Jennifer Lawrence, Lindsey Lohan, Alice Eve, Amanda Seyfried and Evan Rachel Wood were considered for the role of Harley Quinn. *Luke Evans, Bradley Cooper, Mark Wahlberg and Tom Cruise were considered for the role of Rick Flagg. *Michael Fassbender was considered for the role of The Joker but Fassbender declined to heavy work and commitment to his role of Magneto in the X-Men franchise. *Talia Al Ghul was rumored to be in the original draft of the script. *This will mark the second time Will Smith and Margot Robbie have worked together. They previously starred together in Focus (2015). References Category:Suicide Squad (film) Category:Suicide Squad Films Category:Development Category:DC Cinematic Universe